¿Mis Hermanos Son Ponis?
by bob nintendero
Summary: una raza de seres extraños que habitan en equestria intentan traer humanos a su mundo,pero les sale mal asi que intentan hacerlo de nuevo,mientras que los humanos que iban a traer que eran 4 y eran hermanos,3 teminan en los cuerpos de la Cutie Mark Crusaders en ponyville,y el otro por suerte no termina en ningún cuerpo.¿como ocurrió?¿que pasara?¿que harán?lean y descubranlo.


**HOLA A TODOS,ESTA SERA MI NUEVO FANFICTION,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,BUENO COMENCEMOS:**

* * *

**LUGAR:EQUESTRIA:VALLE OSCURO**

_nuestra historia comienza en un lugar desierto llamado valle oscuro,_

_en el se encontraba una base secreta,donde dentro se encontraban miles de seres extraños,_

_eran monstruos igual de grandes que una manticora,_

_tienen 4 cuernos,dos en cada lado de su cabeza,y tienen un casco especial blanco,igualito a los caballeros medievales_

_y una boca llena de dientes afilados,ojos rojos y enojados,_

_lleva guantes y botas de piel de león,y lleva una cola también de león_

_su cuerpo entero esta cubierto de piel negra_

_estos seres extraños iban de ida y venida por los pasillos de la base con cosas como armas,oro,diamantes,etc_

_uno de estos llevaba un libro enorme titulado : hechizos de magia negra : volumen 1_

_este ser se fue a una puerta donde el salón estaba una gran pantalla donde se veía imágenes de ponis_

_enfrente de la pantalla se encontraba un ser igual a el,solo que tenia una capa,una corona de oro __y sus cuernos eran seis no cuatro_

_el ser se fue directo a donde estaba el otro ser,y se arrodillo ante el_

?: ... trajiste el libro,crago

crago:si lo traje su majestad

?:que bien,dámelo

_el ser le dio el libro a su amo y este fue directo a la pantalla donde pasaban mas imágenes de ponis_

?:con este libro podre obtener venganza de mi enemiga,la que nos lanzo fuera de su reino,

nosotros los acropios vamos a mandar desde ahora,

gracias a que con este libro traeremos la especie más peligrosa de este mundo,

que se extinguido hace varios años

crago:señor,no hablara de-

?:si estoy hablando de los humanos,gracias a ellos yo,crawler el rey de los acropios

podre vengarme de... la princesa celestia hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_de la pantalla se podía ver que las imágenes de la princesa celestia,su hermana y las mane 6 con spike_

* * *

**BOB NINTENDERO PRESENTA:**

** ¿MIS HERMANOS SON PONIS?**

**EPISODIO 1:EL VIAJE**

* * *

**LUGAR:LA TIERRA:ACAPULCO**

_en un hotel cerca de la playa se podía ver adentro a tres niños corriendo y viendo cosas al azar,_

_mientras que un adolescente se registraba,cuando termino y le dieron las llaves grito:_

?:¡carlos,leonora,luis vengan,vamos a la habitación!

_(carlos es un niño de 14 años,de ojos azules,cabello negro,una camisa blanca con rayas rojas,con una bermuda azul y tenis naranjas_)

_(leonora es una niña de 9 años,de ojos azules,cabello negro con un moño rojo,una camisa rosa con estrellas amarillas,con una falda gris y tenis amarillas)_

_(luis es un niño de 10 años,de ojos azules,cabello negro,una camisa morada con círculos verdes,con una bermuda roja y tenis blancos)_

carlos:ya vamos

leonora:espéranos johnny

luis:vamos enseguida

_(johnny era un adolescente de 19 años,de ojos azules,cabello negro,una suéter con capucha blanca con mangas negras,con un pantalón azul y tenis negros con estrellas amarillas a los costados)_

_cuando se juntaron,se fueron a un elevador y subieron hasta el décimo piso,_

_salieron del elevador y abrieron la puerta de su habitación  
_

_la habitación era de color verde,tiene una dos camas,cada una con una cama arriba,una TV,,baño,sofá y otras cosas de hoteles_

johhny:chicos,pueden ir al parque cerca,pero no se vallan mas lejos,yo voy a descansar un rato,¿entienden?

niños:¡SI ENTENDEMOS!

_despues de que johnny se acostara,los niños se fueron de la habitación_

**TIEMPO ****DESPUÉS**

_los niños se encontraban en un parque que estaba cerca del hotel,los dos niños jugaban la pelota,_

_mientras la única niña se encontraba revisando una baraja de cartas_

carlos:¿que esta haciendo leonora?

luis:esta revisando su colección de cartas

carlos:¿de que cartas?¿de poker?

luis:no creo que las cartas de poker se coleccionen

carlos:bueno,como sea,¡oye leonora,ven aqui!

leonora:¿eh?,si,voy hacia alla

_leonora guardo las cartas en un guarda-cartas que tenia en su cintura,y fue donde los chicos_

leonora:¿que pasa?

carlos:¿que estabas haciendo?

leonora:revisando mi colección de cartas

luis:te lo dije

carlos: ...

leonora: ... ¿que?

carlos:¡de que cartas es tu colección!

leonora:de lo que mas me gusta,ponis

carlos & luis:¿ponis?

leonora:my little pony:friendship is magic para ser exacto

carlos:¿no era esa la serie donde todo era demasiado femenino?

leonora:eso era antes,incluso a mi no me agradaba,pero esta serie es mucho mejor

luis:¿mejor?la otra serie te sacaba los ojos como cuervo,

hacer otra serie es como cavar un hoyo en un pozo sin fondo

leonora:es que esta no es tan femenina y la hicieron mas entretenida

carlos:¿y de que se trata?

leonora:se trata de una unicornio magica que se va junto a su asistente y amigo dragon a un pueblo llamado ponyville como encargo de su princesa alicornio

para-

carlos:¿sabes que?todo lo que has dicho a sido,como se dice...¡a si!¡DEMASIADO FEMENINO!

luis:exceptuando la palabra "dragon" claro esta

leonora:es mas entretenido verlo que oirlo

carlos:como sea,ya se esta haciendo tarde,mejor vamonos devuelta al hotel

luis & leonora:¡claro!¡vamonos ya!

_los tres se fueron corriendo hacia el hotel_

**LUGAR:EQUESTRIA:VALLE OSCURO**

_En un gran cuarto con muchos acropios adentro,veían a su amo arriba de un pedestal,_

_estaba diciendo palabras en un idioma distinto,brillaba de color verde,_

_luego comenzó a levitar,arriba de se encontraba una gran esfera verde,_

_después se pudo escuchar de nuevo en español diciendo:_

crawler:traenos,traenos a algunos humanos,traenos a algunos ¡YA!

_después__ hubo un brillo segador,cuando el brillo desaparecio se podía ver a crawler en el pedestal parado,_

_la bola verde ya no estaba,y no había señales de humanos en ningún lado,_

crawler: ... ¿crago?

_crago estaba revisando el libro para ver que fallo_

crago:¿si?

crawler:¿donde estan mis humanos?

crago:parece que te equivocaste en algo importante

crawler:¿en que?

crago:tres cosas:uno,olvido decir la palabra "malvados",dos,teniamos que dibujar un circulo para que aparecieran en el,ya que sin el los humanos pueden aparecer en cualquier lado y tres...

crawler:¿que pasa?

crago:al parecer,cuando alguien se encuentra en donde van a aparecer los humanos,este se quedara atrapado en el cuerpo del que estorbaba,y no se puede salir del cuerpo hasta que...

crawler:¿hasta que?

crago: ... viene en el segundo volumen la respuesta

crawler: ... ¿entonces?

crago:parece que algunos humanos pueden estan por algún lugar de toda equestria,y algunos podrian estar en cuerpos de algún pony

crawler:¿podemos hacer de nuevo el hechizo?

crago:segun el libro,hasta dentro de 3 dias

crawler:mi venganza puede esperar entonces

_todos los acropios salían del cuarto,dejando solo a crago en el salon_

crago: ... espero que esos humanos no nos den problemas

_acto seguido,salio de la sala_

**LUGAR:LA TIERRA:ACAPULCO**

_los tres niños abrieron la puerta de la habitación y no vieron a johnny por ningún lado_

carlos:¿johnny?,¿donde estas?

leonora:¿estara en el baño?

luis:no lo creo,la puerta esta abierta

leonora:oigan creo que me estoy sintiendo mal

luis:que te pasa

leonora:siento que me voy a...

_acto seguido se desmayo_

carlos_ & _luis:¡LEONORA!

_corren hacia la niña desmayada_

luis:parece que se desmayo... ¿por que de repente me siento mal tam...

_después__ el se desmaya tambien_

carlos:¡LUIS!¿que les habra pasa...

_pronto el se desmaya tambien_

_la sala se cubre en un silencio perturbador,después todo es oscuridad _

* * *

**BUENO,ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA,SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS,NOS VEMOS**


End file.
